Smile
by Pinkuro
Summary: Years later, after Kyou and Tohru split, the girl decides to try a new beginning by working in a Hospital far away in New Jersey, US. It's where she meets Chase, who's recovering from a bad divorce. Chase/Tohru oneshot


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the creator of House, M.D. And Fruits Basket. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Fandom: House, M.D./Fruits Basket

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Spoilers for the End of Fruits Basket and Season Six of House, this was not beta read, oneshot.

Characters: Chase, Tohru.

Pairing: Chase/Tohru

Summary: Years later, after Kyou and Tohru split, the girl decides to try a new beginning by working in a Hospital far away in New Jersey, US. It's where she meets Chase, who's recovering from a bad divorce.

Pinku: I'm with this couple in my head since I re-read the entire FB manga series... I just had to write :p So, I hope you enjoy the reading ^^

x

x

x

Smile

x

x

x

Tohru just wanted a new beginning, start over. Somehow it looked like the right thing at the time. After she and Kyou broke up, she noticed everybody was settled, with boyfriends, husbands and wives, they didn't need her, they didn't miss her. And she needed to make her own life again, alone.

But she didn't blame Kyou, she new the relationship just ran its natural course, her mother used to tell her, that when she, Tohru, grow up and have her relationships, it may not be the first one to stick, it probably be several not so good ones, she'll have to endure break ups. So she was prepared.

Now she's twenty three, and as she walks the streets of New Jersey, US, training in her mind the English she learned with Kyou, and at school, she just smiles, thinking of all good things to come, of all nice people she's going to meet.

x

x

It's Tohru's first day of work, she's supposed to prepare and serve food in a Hospital called Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Although not a big job, she loves the idea that if she makes good enough, she'll help the sick people to get better, and that's why she's very excited about it.

After helping out in the kitchen, they make her serve the food in the balcony, it's lunch time, so a lot of doctors come to eat.

"Have a Good Meal, sir!" She wishes excitedly to the first doctor that passes for her to get food, the man just ignores her and continues walking. She just smiles, she knows he man is probably tired from saving lives of people everyday. It must be such an exciting job, she thinks, and then she remembers Hatori-san, of course Hatori-san didn't work in a Hospital, but he also have saved people.

She greets smiling her wish of good meal to everyone she can, and gets sad when she can't do it, like when a cranky doctor walks rapidly past her just so she doesn't have to say anything.

x

x

Chase wasn't having a good day. He had to work the whole night in their team's patient, only to get yelled at the morning by an angry Cameron, because apparently he's "kidnapping" her cat, and not, she left and _abandoned_ the kitty with him, and now she's mad because of it. She's also pissed because she wants to get all of the rest of her stuff out of that house, including photos, and she also said since they bought that place together, she has rights over it. So Chase doesn't doubt she'd want to sell it, just to get the money.

He exhaled, frustrated and tired. Their patient just keeps getting worse, so, unless they find what the forty year old man has, and treat it, he's soon going to die, soon.

Maybe he just needed food, he doesn't eat since yesterday evening when he picked something up at the vending machine that is closer to the Diagnostics Office.

As Chase picks up the trail he wishes the food is good, as this bad day goes through, no, bad months, he's having bad days since he killed Dibala, since Cameron left him. He just wants something that isn't bad like all of the rest of his life.

And when the Australian goes to pick up some rice, he sees the most beautiful smile he's ever seen, she must be new, she thinks, he doesn't remember seeing her here before.

"Have a Good Meal, Sir" She wishes for him, with her smile.

"Thank you" He says, looking at her with his tired eyes.

And it doesn't need much for him to know that that will be a good day for him.

x

x

"Thank you" The man with gold hair said to her, after so many men and women with bad moods going through her without speaking or looking at her, just going through auto-pilot, a man, who she knew he was a doctor because he had his coat on, looked at her with his tired eyes into hers, and thanked her. She made nothing, why did he thank her for?

x

x

The next few weeks were normal. The Diagnostics Department's patient was getting better, so Chase decides to take a break and go to eat.

For Tohru it was the same thing, normal, she worked, went home, she had already met a few people, made a friends, but like Uo-chan and Hana-chan there wouldn't be no one alike, she missed day, but didn't feel like she could go back.

When Chase finally reaches where Tohru is handing the food. After the couple of weeks, he was prepared of what's to come.

"Have a Good Meal, Sir" She tells him, smiling. That delicate voice and the smile that makes a cloudy stormy day to turn into bright sunny. He doesn't know what her magic is, just that the first time he used it, it haven't left his head since, and he expects the whole day for it.

"And you have a good day, lady" He smiles too for her. And he notices he makes her blush.

x

x

"And you have a good day, lady" He smiles too for her. And once again he surprises her. He doesn't look as much tired as before, and just now she notices how beautiful he is, and how bright blue his eyes are.

Tohru remembers feeling her cheeks burning.

And until the night when she left, she could still feel it, those eyes looking directly to her, the most wonderful smile she'd ever seen in her life-time.

The young woman is so distract with her thoughts she doesn't even notice somebody's on her way into she stumbles to him.

x

x

Chase was distracted, he didn't know why he had stopped, he had been thoughtful for the whole week, House had already mocked him for it, but why he would do? So for some reason he stopped and looked at the stars, thoughtful and distracted.

Just when a twenty-three young woman stumbles to him that makes him get out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, sir! I-" She starts saying desperately, and Chase recognizes her, it's that woman that always wishes him a Good Meal. When did she get so cute? No, no cute, the Intensivist thinks, beautiful, she's beautiful.

"Don't worry, it's okay" He smiles sweetly to her, and it seems to calm her down a little, although now she's blushing again. And as he looks at her with her normal clothes and hair, in the moonlight, he knows the answer, he knows why he's been thoughtful, he knows why she brights her day, and he even knows what her magic it. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

Tohru looks at him surprised. He thinks he looks even better without the doctor's coat on. "Tohru" She answers, shyly.

"Well, Tohru" He starts, Tohru feels weird hearing her name being same through her lips. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" She blushes incredibly, go out? Date? She's just being on a date with Kyou before! It's so fancy... Does she really can do that? Is she prepared? Isn't too soon after her split with Kyou?

She watches as he extends his hand to her, just like she someday did to Akito long ago.

She reaches for his hand with hers. "Okay" She says "I'd love too"

It may be a good time to start over again, and neither of them is going to walk out of that beautiful smile their once received when they least expected.

x

x

x

The End!

x

x

x

Pinku: Somehow I imagine Tohru and House meeting... I wonder how that would be... heh

So what do you think? This is just supposed to be sweet and romantic. I hope I didn't make Tohru OOC, I have a theory that she's the hardest character to write... he

So, if you liked, review me please! I'd love so feedback :)


End file.
